Mushroom Kingdom Journeys (Alternate Edition)
by NatsumeSaga2
Summary: Join Lorenzo, a young boy, Sam, a Goomba, and Kaylee, a Koopa, as they travel the land and take over the Mushroom Kingdom League! (or in Kaylee's case, become a top Pokeathlete). All the traditional Mario characters are Gym Leaders/Elite Four Members and of course Bowser and his Koopa Troop are up to no good. (This serves as a parallel to the other version I wrote.)


**(A/N: I do not own Pokemon or Mario, aside from a few OC's. **

**Reupload- Alright, welcome to my first story… or should I say the parallel version of my first story. This particular version is nearly identical to my first edition except for the fact that there are all real Pokemon and it doesn't include made up ones. Thus it serves as an alternative. Otherwise, check out the other edition if you don't mind made up Pokemon! So, here we go...)**

* * *

_Chapter One: The Journey Begins!__  
_

On the southern part of the Mushroom Kingdom lied a small town named Mushrose Town. A young boy from this town was going to embark on his Pokemon journey today.

"Lorenzo, wake up!" His mother called.

"Alright, coming Ma." he said drowsily. He climbed out of bed and got ready. Today would be a big day. He would soon meet Professor E. Gadd and receive a starter Pokemon!

"Have any clue which one you'll pick?" his mother asked cheerfully.

"I'm not picking the one that Marvin chose, that's for sure." Lorenzo said as he packed up. His brother had set off on a journey earlier and always seemed to be one step ahead.

'It's hard to believe that I'll be a full-fledged trainer soon!' Lorenzo thought as he tied his shoes and adjusted his red hat. He gazed out the window and was greeted by the sight of lush gardens and frolicking Pokemon.

'Soon you'll be mine!' the brown haired boy mused. His mom gave him an odd look.

"I know you'll do well, just like your brother!" she smiled.

'I always get compared to him.' he inwardly groaned. "I'll do better than him!" he confidently declared. "I'll take over the league, and be famous, and get a movie deal and a video game..." he went on for a while.

His mother sweatdropped. "You're going to be late dear." He stopped. "That's right, well goodbye Ma! I'll call home as soon as I can."

"Good luck Lorenzo. Go show the world what you're made of!" With that, they parted ways and Lorenzo began to head over to the lab! It was a lush day, the perfect day to start a journey. Mushrose Town was a small tree lined town that was full of flowers, and mushrooms as well.

"Here I go-whooa!" he slipped over a rock and landed on something. That unfortunate something happened to be a Goomba with a blue beanie. "Just my luck!" the Goomba muttered. "First I get cursed with having no arms and then this happens!"

Lorenzo shot up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Whatever. I came to this town from Goomba Village. " the Goomba stood up. "Gonna be the first armless trainer. Yay for me, I guess." Lorenzo blinked at the young Goomba. "Anyway, the name's Sam."

"Well I'm Lorenzo, I'm starting my journey!" He looked at his watch. "And I was supposed to be at the lab 10 minutes ago!"

"I'm heading there too. We might as well walk together." Sam said.

Lorenzo nodded, "Sure thing, let's go!" he exclaimed as he began to sprint. "Stupid short legs..." the Goomba groaned.

'He's a bit of a downer.' Lorenzo thought as they approached the lab on the hill. The door was open and the two would-be trainers walked inside.

The idyllic exterior completley contrasted the chaotic interior. It was a mess in there! Research papers scattered, journals all over, unidentifiable chemicals spilled on the floor. The Professor soon descended down the stars and chuckled. He was a short, elderly man with swirl glasses and a lab coat.

"Greetings! Greetings! I am Professor E. Gadd." He smiled. "Please pardon the mess, my particle-transfusion-chromatic device exploded."

"What?" Sam said flatly. Lorenzo looked around. it was definetly a science-y type of place.

"I'm Lorenzo and I'm here to get my Starter Pokemon." the boy introduced himself. "And I'm Sam, the guy he crushed." Sam added.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both!" E. Gadd said. "You're in luck, you happen to be the first two trainers to arrive."

"So, where are the Pokemon?" Lorenzo asked. "Follow me kids." the man said and they went to a back room.

Lorenzo's eyes shone (and Sam looked bored). What stood before them were several Pokemon. New trainers in the Mushroom Kingdom are fortunate enough to have the option to choose any of the 36 Starter Pokemon available as of now.

Lorenzo marveled at them; there were just so many!

"So, which one will you choose?" the Professor asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. Lorenzo looked at the 3 of them thoughtfully. A Totodile playfully flicked its tail at him. "I think I'll settle with Totodile sir." Lorenzo confirmed.

"In that case, I'll pick Chespin." Sam said. "Good choices you two!" E. Gadd said to them. "Also, Sam, this will be useful." He gave him a strap on mechanical arm.

"Kinda weird, but super helpful." Sam replied as he made it move. He handed them their Pokeballs.

"Also, here are your Pokedexes!" E. Gadd said as he handed them the devices. "Try them out, scan the three creatures before you." Lorenzo nodded and did as told.

"Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone."

"Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to use its teeth."

Lorenzo winced when he heard the entry. But then again, this particular one seemed friendly.

"Perhaps you can be as good as the Mario brothers!" E. Gadd mused. "They're super good, Professor, they're two of the top trainers in the kingdom!" Lorenzo noted.

"Yes, that is true, but they started off as newcomers, just like you two." the Professor told them. Suddenly another person burst into the lab. "My, this must be the other new trainer." E. Gadd said.

"I biked here as fast as I could!" the young female Koopa said. She had blonde hair in a ponytail and a red shell. "I'm Kaylee, nice to meet ya!"

"Hello Kaylee, you're one of the early one's too so you still have a nice number of options!" E. Gadd said. She looked at each of them carefully before making her decision. "I think I'll take Chimchar!" she confirmed.

"Excellent! Here you go!" Kaylee received the ball. "It makes me happy to send young trainers on their way! I hope you all enjoy your journeys." E. Gadd remarked with a grin.

"We'll do our best!" Lorenzo said. Suddenly, a crash was heard in the back room. "Oh no!" E. Gadd said as he ran over. He was conducting research on a Salamence but it was going out of control!

The Dragon type was wrecking the already disorganized room, crashing through tables and breathing fire. "Please Salamence, what's the matter!?" E. Gadd asked frantically. It was usually very calm.

"Mence!" It unleashed a Hyper Beam! "Get down!" Kaylee shouted and they all ducked. "We have to do something!" Lorenzo said from the ground. "Just make sure you don't get fried." Sam deadpanned.

Lorenzo took a deep breath and slowly began to crawl over to the rampaging dragon. "I'm going too!" Kaylee said as she followed suit. Sam rolled his eyes, gave a silent prayer and followed as well.

"Salamence!" it cried.

"Please calm down, here have a berry!" Lorenzo suggested but got a Hyper Beam back, which he narrowly avoided.

"Whoa, you okay, dude!?" Kaylee asked.

"I think so." he shakily stood up. Kaylee turned her attention to the dragon. "That's not cool!" It growled at her before lunging at the Professor!

"Oh no!" the three trainers cried as he was pinned down.

"That's it, Totodile use Water Gun!" Lorenzo commanded. Totodile sprayed Salamence with the the attack but it did little damage. "Chimchar, Ember!" Kaylee shouted.

Once again, the attack did practically nothing. As this was happening, Sam was crawling towards a shelf.

He tore through the contents before retrieving a large cloth. "Kaylee, Lorenzo! Have your Pokemon put this over Salamence's head! You gotta be quick!" Sam said to them.

The two looked at each other and nodded. "Totodile!" "Chimchar!" "Wrap this up!" they shouted in unison. Sam sweatdropped. "Was the lame pun necessary?"

The two Pokemon jumped behind Salamence and wrapped the cloth around his eyes! "Now, Chespin, Vine Whip his legs together!" The Grass type did as commanded and tied the dragon's legs up.

Salamence was temporarily immobile. "Here's the finishing touch!" Lorenzo said. He grabbed a sleep tonic off of the Professor's shelf and poured it in Salamence's mouth. Nighty Night!

"Awesome job guys!" Kaylee beamed. Lorenzo ran over to the Professor. "Are you okay Professor?" He slowly got up. "I'm not okay... I am fantastic! You three passed your first test as trainers!"

"HUH!?" the three trainers shouted. "As you can see, this was all an act. I wanted to test the teamwork between you 3 as well as the newly formed bonds between your Pokemon!" E. Gadd chuckled.

"I almost had a heart attack!" Lorenzo muttered, exasperated. "That's good acting for you!" E. Gadd replied. "But overall, the three of you passed with flying colors. I now pronounce thee, Trainers!"

E. Gadd continued. "You will soon embark on your journeys, and I want you to deepen your bonds and see every Pokemon in the Mushroom Kingdom! Can you do that?"

"I can do it!" Lorenzo confirmed. "You can count on us!" Kaylee nodded. "You got it!" Sam added. The Professor nodded. "You three are ready. I hope you enjoy yourselves on your journey!"

With that, the three new trainers went outside. "We should totally travel together!" Kaylee said. "Why not." Sam shrugged with his mechanical arm. "Hold on young ones!" E. Gadd called over and the three turned around.

"What is it?" "You should head over to Diamond City. That's where the first Gym is! Trainers test their skills at Gyms." E. Gadd said to them.

"Sweet. I can't wait to get my first badge!" Lorenzo said. "You'll need a map first so here you go!" E. Gadd gave them a map. "Happy travels!" "Salamence…" the Dragon Pokemon snoozed in the background.

"Bye Professor!" they bid farewell in unison.

"I can't wait to face the Gym Leader!" Lorenzo thought out loud.

Kaylee shrugged. "I'm going to be a Pokeathlete! The best Pokeathlete I should say!"

"Let's focus on getting out of this sleepy town first." Sam said.

"You got it." Lorenzo exclaimed as he began to break into a run.

"Wait up, dude!" Kaylee ran after him. "Hey! Guy with short legs over here!" Sam groaned.

This was the start of their adventures, and what will await our heroes? You'll just have to wait and see!

* * *

**(A/N: So there it is. Beginnings can be a bit tough but I hope you enjoyed it. It's interesting that they choose starters from even numbered Generations. Feedback is appreciated! So, until next time!)**


End file.
